


Father Father

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU in which Sumeragi lives, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, I don't even know anymore, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takumi knew he would never have a chance to be this close to his father again.Fill fora promptat the FE kink meme on Tumblr.





	Father Father

Takumi shivers under the hands he always fantasized of touching him. Strong arms kept him in a firm embrace, calloused fingers traveled under his yukata, all over his chest and his back, dry lips planted sloppy kisses on his neck. Those lips planted a kiss on his ear, whispered a name that wasn't his, then traced a line back to his own lips, tongue demanding entrance. Takumi gives in, lets him do whatever he wants.

Takumi lets his father do whatever he wants.

Sumeragi smelled so strongly of alcohol it almost made Takumi dizzy. His father was very obviously drunk. Maybe that's why he had barged into his room, cried into his arms, then forgot exactly who was he with, and in his misery and his alcoholic daze, started to touch Takumi in a way a father should never touch his son.

But Takumi lets him.

There's a knot in his throat and a pit in his stomach but he lets him because, at some point in his disgraceful life, Takumi had developed a crush on his own father, a crush that refused to go away and that grew to a point where it was unmanageable, and Takumi hated himself for it.

Takumi gulps and shudders when Sumeragi undoes the sash around his waist and rolls his yukata off his shoulders; his father wastes no time and immediately fills his chest and his hips with kisses. Butterflies riot in Takumi's stomach, and it makes him blush, and it makes him gasp, and it makes him sick. He feels like he might puke. He also feels himself get hard as his father goes lower and lower.

Before Sumeragi can notice his erection, Takumi rolls on his front, thrust his ass in the air and pushes his smallclothes to the side. He beckons Sumeragi to come closer.

Sumeragi couldn’t realize Takumi was Takumi. Sumeragi, in his current state, thought Takumi was Ikona. And Takumi, afraid and sick as he was, didn’t want to stop just yet. He didn’t want his father to wake up from his dreamland; he didn’t want him to freak out if he suddenly woke up. He still found himself wanting this. He still found wanting his father all for himself.

Sumeragi seems to notice nothing, disposes of his own smallclothes and positions himself behind Takumi, grabs him by the hips. Takumi helps guide him to his entrance, and when Sumeragi gives the first thrust to get inside it hurts, it hurts a lot, way more than he expected. Takumi helplessly groans in pain but tries his best to keep quiet for the sake of the both of them.

Takumi loved his father, he truly did. If someone saw them, the blame would be put entirely on Sumeragi and Mikoto would be struck. Even if Takumi could tell her this was his fault, she would be destroyed to know her own son was such a freak.

Sumeragi doesn't wait for Takumi to collect his thoughts before he thrusts again and Takumi sucks in a harsh breath and bites his lip hard in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. Sumeragi was too much for him to take, but he tries hard to relax either way. The next thrust isn't any kinder, but at least Sumeragi had made most of his way inside him. Takumi is in a world of pain, but maybe that's what he deserved for desiring his father this way and for enjoying this and for allowing it to happen.

Yes, he deserved this, he deserved this pain.

Takumi desperately reaches for a pillow, his discarded clothes, anything to bite on to avoid anymore sounds to leave his mouth before Sumeragi begins to fuck him. It hurt, and it hurt, and it hurt every time Sumeragi pushed inside Takumi, and he thought for a moment his father was going to split him apart.

It was too much, this was too much, but it was too late to stop now.

Takumi strokes his dick as his father pushes inside him and tries to concentrate on that. Fortunately, drunk as he was, Sumeragi doesn't last much. He comes in a matter of minutes with a breathy groan, shooting his load inside Takumi, and falls asleep almost immediately after, a mumbled ‘I love you’ with no name attached rolling off his lips before falling unconscious.

Takumi doesn’t know how long he stays there, unmoving, curling into his father’s chest after finishing himself before he decides to move. He cleans them both and fixes their clothes then he leaves the room as silently as possible. He walks aimlessly for a while, slowly, still in pain, until he chooses a random spot near the garden to lie down again.

Takumi isn't sure if he should be crying because he can't find it in himself right now, but one thing he does is pray to the dragons his father didn't remember a thing in the morning. He was the kind to forget everything the morning after when he was drunk either way.


End file.
